User blog:ArceusBowser44/ Paper Mario Power
Lol, the name explains everything. I will list all the feats in attack potency, speed, durability (durability generally scale to AP so yeah), his hax and the power of his weapons. Lets go! 'Paper Mario base (SPP. In fact, a key for PM should be "in SPP", because here has showed the HIGHEST feats in games, even surpassing the star road and the Star spirits in power if we count the EXTREME high-end):' Attack potency: Paper Mario has defeated both Dimentio and Count bleck. 'Dimentio's power: '''I do agree whit the string theory soup (i have explained why i agree in the sonic debunk blog) and whit the void being High 1-C. While Dimentio matched the void, at that time the void wasn't at his full potential. Remember that the void power grown in time and time. At the time that Dimentio matched it, the void was strong enough to destroy Sammer kingdom (aka a universe) and was almost big enough to destroy several others universes. Count bleck scaled to paper mario via their final fight. So, the void has already destroyed Sammer kingdom, and was big enough to nearly encompass several others universes. Since Dimentio is easily FAR stronger than Count bleck (who CASUALLY destroyed his own universe), and (another time XD) the void destroyed Sammer kingdom, and was almost big enough to destroy other universes, DImentio and the void can easily destroy WAY more than just 2 or 3 universes. As a low-end, lets take 4 universes. Paper mario and the gang has easily defeated him in dimension D, a place that amplificate by x256 Dimentio's power 4 x 256= 1,024 universes Not only this, but since Count bleck and Dimentio become FAR stronger at the end of the game (because they have nearly fought on par whit PM), Dimentio and Count bleck can also destroy 1,024 universes. But, around the end of the game, PM fought another time Dimentio in Dimension D, Luigi also did right at the end of the game, so the gang is comparable. 1,024 x 256=262,144 universes. So, PM, PL, PP, PB, CB and D are 2B in base, and a possibility of High 1-C because there is, in fact, a possibility that Dimentio can match the void at full power. However, remember, this is just a low end. The universes that were going to be destroyed are likely A LOT more than just 4 Lets take as an high-end all the worlds in Super Paper Mario (because the void is likely of homogeneous proportions in every universes, as we see at the end of the game). Plus, Count Bleck casually destroyed his universe, meaning that he has no problem destroyng one more. Because Dimentio is easily far stronger, he can easily destroy one more=3 universes. 8 worlds exists in SPM 11 x 256= 2,816 universes. 2,816 x 256=720,896 'Low end= 262,144' '"High-end" (we don't know how much more powerful is dimentio more than Count Bleck)= 720,896' 'Extreme high-end= 11 dimensional' 'Speed, lifting strenght and striking strenght: Immesurable (metal reasoning for speed, and for strenght, despite the fact that i think of High 1-C Pm only as a possibility, in various games Metal is able to strike or lift something so hard that it will the dimensional plane to the affected object) '''List of his hax: Hammer profiency, Pyrokenises, Attack reflection, Earthquake generation and Cyrokenises w/hammer, enanched pyrokenises and cyrokenises w/fire flower and ice flower, enanched jumping abilities w/jumps and hopslippers, healing w/mushrooms, enanched durability w/1-UP shroom, Dimensional flip, Size manipulation and invulnerability w/ Mega star, Duplication w/Pal pil and Copy block, Electrokenises, Explosion inducement, statistics amplifiaction, trapping, healing w/Super paper mario items. Unlike the assistants, the pixels aren't outside help, so: Invisibility nullification, Teleportation, Summoning (the pure hearts), Data scanning w/Tippi (actually, Tippi has way more abilities than these, but these are the ones that Paper mario has showed to use whit her), Trapping w/thoreau, explosion inducement w/Boomer, Body manipulation and elasticity manipulation w/Slim, Ground pound w/thudley, Platform creation w/Carrie, objects flipping w/Fleep, Hammer profiency w/Cudge, Size manipulation w/Dottie, Force-field creation and Paralysis w/Barry, Speed amplification w/Dashell, Status effect removal w/Piccolo (Yeah lolXD) 'Crystal stars:' Despite the fact that the crystal stars have at best only Large Star+ attacks (Supernova),is stated the crystal stars greatly amplificate the user statistics. To me, the crystal stars are (because of this), likely 2B or far higher. 'Star rod and Peach Beam:' The star rod is a weapon that infinetly dwarfs the star spirits. Why? Because its the same thing as the chaos heart. In the final battle (before you have Peach Beam), if you try to use the star beam to nullify the star road barrier, not only it will have 0 effect on Bowser and the barrier, but the effect will be absorbed and (if you don't use Peach Beam), you will still not be able to damage Bowser, resulting this battle as a stomp for Bowser. How powerful are the star spirits? They are at least 2B, and they have a possibility of being 2A (for me) because the staff that i take from the ODB wiki which seems to be stated by Nintendo itself. So, the star rod, for having infinetly dwarfes the spirits, is at least 2A, possibly High 2A. Now, lets talk about the Peach Beam: the Peach Beam here has the role of the pure hearts. It destroy the barrier. And yes, you guys have changed your mind about Hyperversal pure hearts, but i honestly still believe in it. At least a likely 1B. And actually, that battle was a stomp: after you destroy the chaos heart barrier, you simply need to lend some jump into Super dimentio and use the pure hearts power to kill him and poof, its over. Not to mention that the ancients have still described the pure hearts as something infinetly more powerful than Super Dimentio. But the thing that no one seem to notice, is that at the end of the game, count bleck and tippi, via using the power of the pure hearts, ERASE the chaos heart from existence via INFINETLY overpowering it. 'And this is what Peach Beam does. It nullify the barrier (or the invulnerability) by infintely overpowering it. So, here is the final tier Star rod: At least Multiverse+, possibly High Multiverse+, higher via statistics amplification Star Spirits (via Peach Beam): At least High Multiverse+, possibly Low complex multiversal ,higher via wishing Mario posses both. List of star rod hax: wish granting, power bestowal, invulnerability or Barrier creation, Size manipulation, Statistics amplification, Reality warping, Versatility, Near-Complete arsenal, possible light manipulation List of star spirits hax: Healing and status effect removal w/Eldstar, Sleep inducement w/Mamar, Cosmic manipulation w/Skolar, Statistics lowering w/Muskular, Regenaration (mid-high, is one of the best healing in the marioverse, putting this above Smithy, Mario-kun and etc. The only guys that surpass this are paper Peach, the pure hearts and possibly normal Peach)w/Misstar, Time manipulation w/Klevar, Transmutation w/Kalmar,Twink can dash against opponents; laser manipulation, Barrier nullification, Invulnerability nullification, possible light manipulation w/Star beam and Peach Beam. Statistics amplification w/wishing. They all have a possibility of Higher Dimension manipulation 'Trio Hammer Well, you guys already know trio's hammer attack potency, but i wanted to point out the hax that it gives: Reality warping, Universe creation, Transmutation, Pocket realm creation, Pyrokenises at some points, Cosmic manipulation 'Thing cards' The thing cards are special weapons from Paper mario color splash. While most of the things cards havent any special feats at all, there is something which has attracted my attention: the washing machine. In the animation, Mario literally take the multiverse and transform it into a scroll, then, in a place outside the physical multiverse, there is a washing machine. Mario puts the scroll to wash into the washing machine, and, of course, the water of the washing machine should technically erase the scroll (aka the multiverse) but this doesn't happen, because of course no multiverse=no game, meaning that the reason why the multiverse isn't erased is because of game mecanic. ' 'How strong is this feat: Multiverse+ (for having create a higher dimensional realm outside the physical multiverse) List of thing cards hax Reality warping, Aerokenises, Light manipulation, Life draining, paralysis, Summoning, Gold coin creation, Durability negation, Love empowarement, Flight, Some degree of mind manipulation, Heat manipulation, Electrokenises, Space-time manipulation, Time travel, Electrokenises, Purification, Higher dimensional manipulation, Existance erasure, Lava manipulation, Sound manipulation, Size manipulation, Earthquake generation, Can confuse the opponents via making a photo of himself 'Shiny paper Mario' Paper mario now has existence manipulation and is x1000 stronger than before 262,144 x 1000= 262, 144, 000 universes (low-end) 720,896 x 1000= 720,896,000 universes ("high end") 11 dimensional x 1000= stronger 11 dimensional being (Extreme high-end) Attack potency: at least Multiverse level (x1000 stronger than before), possibly High complex multiversal (PM has a possibility to be High 1C. and Shiny PM is x1000 stronger than before) 'Pure hearts' At least Low Hyperversal, likely Hyperversal List of Pure Hearts hax: Reality reset, Reality warping (Godly), Regeneration (High-Godly. Scale to the chaos heart. Via using the chaos heart, Dimentio could have regenerate and could continue to live, despite the fact that he was going to be erased from existence), Barrier or Invulnerability nullification, Healing,Dimensional travel, Existence erasure (erased the chaos heart from existence), Light manipulation, Creation (is the opposite of the Chaos heart), Conceptual manipulation (scale to the chaos heart), A strong resistance to life and death (scale to the chaos heart), Statistics amplification. Note: Tomorrow i'm gonna edit the page because i leave out the 64 things from sticker star and the paints from color splash. Now i can't, cause i gotta leave Category:Blog posts